kalmfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimdale
Grimdale is an industrial city in the center of Nordfjord, the northern most province of Pelowia. The city is very technologically advanced in comparison to the rest of Pelowia but produces the most pollution by far. Grimdale is the capital city to the Grimdale dwarfs as well as being home to the retchies. History Traditionally all dwarfs lived in harmony, as hunters and gatherers in camps scattered across Nordjord. Eventually some camps united and became villages and the only village large enough to be considered a city was a cluster of houses in the center of Nordfjord, called Grimdale. Although the majority of the race lived independently throughout Nordfjord, the city was still considered to be the capital city to the entire dwarven race for the longest time. The city was nothing more than a modern trading post at the time and most dwarfs paid the city a visit every once in a while to get their hands on commodities that were hard to come by. The city life appealed to many visitors and a lot of dwarfs gave up their life as hunters to become citizens of Grimdale and work as merchants or factory workers. Due to this influx of new citizens in a short amount of time the city grew incrementally and became the industrial powerhouse it is today. The Grimdale revolution The Grimdale revolution refers to the industrial and technological revolution that Grimdale underwent during the influx of citizens in the recent centuries. As the population grew, the demand for jobs became greater. As a response to this need for jobs a lot of factories and laboratories opened throughout Grimdale creating a whole bunch of industrial jobs (miners, exporters, factory workers, alchemists, etc.) for the population. As the city became more industrialized the pollution levels rose accordingly. Air pollution was the most apparent one and dwarfs living outside the city began to notice a constant stream of pitch black smoke on the horizon. At first most of the dwarfs thought the capital had caught fire but after months past people figured it had to be something else since the fire had to have been extinguished at that point. The realization that the smoke was in fact a by-product of the factories, and not a city fire, caused an outrage among the tribes living outside the city. The citizens, however, were convinced by political figures that they were doing their race a good deed and that technological development was the most important thing to be focusing on. This lead to a conflict among the race and ultimately split them into to factions: the Grimdale dwarfs and the Nordfjord dwarfs. The retchies epidemic A whole lot of questionable chemicals were dumped into the sewers of Grimdale as a by-product of the factories' production. Strange and unknown properties of these chemicals caused radiation to the rats in the sewer system, causing a strange glitch in their evolution. This "glitch" was the birth of a new sentient rat-human hybrid species. Although these agile creatures are almost as socially capable as most other races of Pelowia, they are looked down upon by most citizens of Grimdale. The sight of these creatures in the streets did cause a noticeable amount of outrage among the Grimdale dwarfs, which ultimately did force the factory owners to reconsider some of their methods. Grimdale today Not much has changed since the revolution; the Grimdale dwarfs slave away at their factory jobs whilst pollution levels continue to rise (though not nearly at the rate they used to) and the leaders of the city become richer by the minute. The Nordfjord dwarfs' hate for Grimdale has inspired them to venture to new provinces to raise awareness of what Grimdale has become. The Grimdale dwarfs don't seem to stopping anytime soon and will likely continue to pollute Nordfjord as long as it's profitable. Government Although the government of Grimdale is said to be a democracy, there are a lot of powerful political figures that can easily manipulate the majority of the population. The system was developed in a very short amount of time, leading to numerous errors and loopholes for corrupt politicians to take advantage of. The vast majority of the people currently in office have been there for the longest time and upon further investigation the city seems more like a monarchy than anything else. Economy Grimdale is a capitalist city, all the factories are ran by private corporations. What the public is however unaware of is that the corporations are all owned by the most powerful politicians of Grimdale. The whole government is in fact ran by corporation owners that make decisions for the city that mutually benefits the members of the council. On the surface and on paper the city is a capitalist democracy but in reality the city runs almost like any corrupt communist city would.